


It's Alright If You Want to Get Used

by Oop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Other, PWP, Spit Roast, Threesome - M/M/M, daichi discovers he has a captain kink, daisugatana, first time blow job, so i gave it to him through daichi and suga, tanaka just needed love okay, vaguely from Daichi's pov, vaguely implied first time sex but even i'm not convinced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oop/pseuds/Oop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one, Daichi thinks, looks as good as Tanaka does split open on a cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright If You Want to Get Used

No one, Daichi thinks, looks as good as Tanaka does split open on a cock. Well, that's not entirely true. Suga looks pretty much perfect _always_ , but there's something about Tanaka, one leg pressed to his chest, the other thick and trembling against Daichi's hip, his arms thrown over his head, hands fisting the sheets, his face open and relaxed, cheeks pink, mouth loose on a stream of moans… There's something about this that makes Daichi's stomach magma-hot. When he looks over at Suga and their eyes meet, he knows that Suga feels the same. He can see it in the sweep of his hands over Tanaka's chest, starting low in the v of his hips, traipsing his fingers along his abs, pausing to delicately stimulate his nipples. And Tanaka responds gloriously, like he lives for it. Even Suga's gentlest touch has his back arching, pushing into the tiniest sensations.

Tanaka takes his bottom lip between his teeth, whimpers low in his throat as Daichi continues sinking into him. His eyes, closed against the yellow light from the lamp across the room, direct Daichi; when they're squeezed shut, he knows to slow down, to pause. However, when his eyelids uncrease and his eyebrows lift, Daichi knows to keep moving. Tanaka is so expressive, and devastatingly handsome when he's not making idiotic faces. It took time to strip him down to this; Daichi and Suga had to work on him for hours, ply him with kisses, coax him with touches and absolutely drown him with affectionate words before all his defenses went down, before they were left with this: Tanaka wanton and panting and perfect. The boy under them is not the one who shouts and makes threats, but a different boy, one too shy to ask for the pleasure he wants but who will comply with anything they say to get it. A wolf reverted to a docile pup, desperate for treats in exchange for tricks.

Another moan dies against the twins barriers of Tanaka's lip and his teeth, but before Daichi can say anything—he wants to hear Tanaka, wants to let that gravelly voice, disconcertingly grown-up for someone who acts like a child most of the time, wash over him—Suga is addressing it, running a thumb over that abused lip. "Ryuu," he says, "let us hear you."

When Daichi slides in another inch, Tanaka gasps. "Daichi," he groans, and Daichi smiles in response. Yes, it sounds just as good as he'd known it would. He pushes the rest of the way in, then, one smooth movement, and Tanaka's hitched gasp is everything, made better by the way his hips twitch, the way his spine bows beautifully when Suga reaches down to stroke him. Hell, even his cock is weirdly charming, a dusky pink that looks so good against his tan stomach, nearly a match to the pink of his cheeks.

"Are you ready, Tanaka?" Daichi asks, planting one hand against Tanaka's thick thigh, gripping it preemptively. He slides his other hand up Tanaka's bent leg, over the long swell of his calf until he can bring Tanaka's foot—large but surprisingly elegant, though not delicate like Suga's—to his mouth. He kisses the inside of it, the high instep, before setting it on his own shoulder. That should be more comfortable, for now.

The way Tanaka looks at him, eyes opening slowly and only partway, paired with the way he grins, reminiscent of his usual spark but softened, makes Daichi's stomach contract hard. Then Tanaka wraps the leg not on Daichi's shoulder around his waist, pulling him a little closer. "Go for it, captain," Tanaka says in the way he always says everything: completely genuine and, on occasion, accidentally overwhelming.

Suga stops what he's doing and looks up at Daichi. "Did he just—?"

But Daichi can't look away from Tanaka's face, a mix of smug, challenging, and _ruinous_. So plainly guileless, and yet something in the low sweep of his lashes, the way he turns his head slightly to the side while still peering up at Daichi… Well, Tanaka's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. Maybe not book smart, but he's a quick study with people, once he gets over his initial wariness and aggression. It's possible that he's already learning how to make Daichi tick, or that he's known all along and is playing the card now. In any case, it blindsides Daichi, short-circuits his brain for so long that Tanaka tilts his head, waiting.

"Suga-san?" he stage whispers. "Did I break the captain?" It's meant to be comical, meant to spur Daichi on, and it works to jolt him out of his shock, if only because Tanaka says the word again.

Daichi doesn't give Suga time to respond. Instead, he shakes his head and smiles fondly. "Idiot." But he says it as he pulls slowly out, and the good drag of it, the suddenness of it, tows an eclipsing moan from Tanaka. Suga looks at him with a raised brow, a question, and Daichi just shrugs. What else can he do?

"Alright, _wing spiker_. Here we go."

"Final— _ah_!" Tanaka's eyes blow wide, the candid gray of them heavy with surprise and pleasure. As Daichi slowly finds his pace, Suga goes back to stroking Tanaka and doesn't stop until he's thrashing, hands clawing at the sheets. Then he moves from Tanaka's side, closer to his head, and Daichi groans because he knows what's coming. (Groans in addition to the sounds he's already making, that is, because Tanaka is so hot and so tight and taking it so good for him, starting to rock back into the rhythm, slanting his hips up for Daichi flawlessly.)

"Ryuu," Suga says, gently scratching his nails over Tanaka's scalp. Tanaka's eyes, hazy but still so sincere, turn to Suga, who smiles angelically down at him. Knowing what Suga's about to do, it's almost funny. However, Daichi says nothing as Suga moves his knees around to reposition himself. "Is it good, Ryuu?"

Tanaka blinks, manages to smile softly. "Yeah," he pants. "It's good." The red of his cheeks deepens a bit, and wow, Daichi thinks, that's honestly adorable. Especially the way he leans into Suga's hand, still stroking over his scalp.

"Good. You're doing so well, Ryuu. You're beautiful, you know." He slides his hand down from Tanaka's hair to his mouth, stroking a thumb over his lips, feeling the wet push of his breaths. Tanaka drinks in the praise, as he's done all night, thriving on it. "Can you do something for me, Ryuu?"

Tanaka looks up at him without saying anything, but his expression says, " _Anything_." So ready to please. Suga takes this in for a moment before pushing his thumb into Ryuu's mouth. He and Daichi both watch as his eyes slide mostly closed, lips slowly closing around the digit. Daichi watches the long line of Tanaka's throat work as he tends to it with tongue and teeth and pressure. Then he watches Suga, the way his face relaxes, the way his breath stutters a bit on his next inhale, the way his dick twitches, reminding Daichi that Tanaka's dick is left untouched. He moves his hand from Tanaka's thigh and wraps it around his dripping cock. The reactive jounce of his body, the way his mouth falls open around Suga's thumb to let out a moan, is exactly what Daichi wants.

Suga pulls his thumb from Tanaka's open mouth, then places his hand on side of his face, angling it toward him. "Ryuu," he says, his eyes bright and face tender even as he scoots slightly closer so that his dick is right in front of Tanaka's mouth. "Can you do this?"

It takes a moment for the implication to sink in, but when it does, Tanaka nods, then pushes himself up on shaking arms. He twists his upper half, giving Daichi an amazing view of the muscles over his ribs pulling tight, the chiseled landscape of the back of his shoulder, and then gives Daichi an amazing view of him taking Suga's dick into his mouth. A long, pleased sound comes out on Suga's next exhale, while the hand Tanaka isn't using to brace himself goes to Suga's hip. Daichi had never noticed, but Tanaka has large hands, long and slender fingers, the bones sharp but somehow graceful, just like the rest of Tanaka. They look strangely good curled around Suga's side. Then Suga places a hand over Tanaka's, the other again going to his head, scratching at the stubble there.

While it's clear that Tanaka's new at it, he's enthusiastic and expertly takes Suga's quiet direction. The red flush of his face has bled to his neck, but Christ, just watching him is good enough. Daichi would never say it out loud, but Tanaka is breathing, walking, _living_ porn. He's thought so since the first time he saw Tanaka whip his shirt off. Although they would never, if they could share this aspect of Tanaka—the Tanaka flushed and determinedly concentrating and moaning from deep in his chest, the Tanaka getting fucked while also delicately discovering the intricacies of a blowjob, the Tanaka with a haze over his usually predator-sharp eyes, the Tanaka seeking and dealing pleasure at the same time—then they would make a fortune.

But they don't need a fortune. They just need this, each other, all wrapped up in this incredible moment.

When Tanaka seems to have the hang of his mouth (which happens pretty quickly, considering he is an athlete with perfectly blended instinct and control), Daichi looks up at Suga, who nods. Pulling Tanaka's leg fully over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around it, Daichi's thrusts pick up power. Their skin slaps together and Tanaka pulls clear off of Suga to throw his head back. The leg around Daichi's waist tightens. Daichi smiles. "You like that, Tanaka." Whether it's meant to be or not, it's not a question. Tanaka moans his name in response. A few more thrusts like that, and he can tell Tanaka's close. The hitch in his breathing, the way he throws himself against Daichi with each thrust, the small, harassed sounds he makes, the clench of his abdomen, the way his body tightens around Daichi, the way his cock keeps twitching in Daichi's hand…

Daichi stops stroking and instead grips the base of Tanaka's cock. "Finish Suga first."

Tanaka whines, spine arching as he tries to keep the friction going.

"Suga first," Daichi repeats. "And don't rush it."

Again, Tanaka takes Suga into his mouth, but this time Daichi can properly watch, give his full attention to it. He thrills vicariously at the way Tanaka runs his tongue over the heavy vein underneath, the way he daintily wraps his lips around the head and hollows his cheeks. Suga tips his head back and moans. Mostly, he lets Tanaka do his own thing, though occasionally he'll tell Tanaka what to do. "A little deeper," or "Now use your hand, too." When he stops talking, Daichi knows it's good, that Suga has no more pointers to give at the moment. And really, Tanaka is surprisingly neat about the whole thing. He's always taken direction well, always been enthusiastic, but he approaches this task with the same focus and tidiness as he does a spike. This is Tanaka honing a skill, Daichi realizes, and he's quick about it, too. Like volleyball, when he gets good at this and starts seeking it out just because he _knows_ he's good, they'll be in trouble. Daichi throbs harder in him at the thought, promise and incentive, watching as Suga's fingers flex against Tanaka's scalp in short order. "Yes, _Ryuu_ ," Suga moans. "So close." A few seconds later, Suga starts to pull back, but the hand on his hip stops him. "Ryuu?" he looks down to find Tanaka staring up at him, eyes somehow focused and challenging. It's amazing, how he shifts between hazy bliss and razor cognizance. There's a beat of silence while their eyes lock, and then Tanaka closes his eyes and gives one final suck before Suga topples over him, one hand wrapped around his head, holding him close, the other catching him on Tanaka's shoulder. The arm Tanaka uses to support himself shakes, but somehow takes the added weight without collapsing. Impressive, Daichi thinks, but then is enthralled by the white stream creeping from the corner of Tanaka's mouth before his Adam's apple bobs frantically.

Suga shakes and pants for a few seconds before he regains awareness and withdraws himself, sitting back on his knees and gazing down at Tanaka. They're both flushed and out of breath, exactly the way Daichi likes them best. A moment later, Suga reaches out to swipe the pearl from Tanaka's chin, holding it to his mouth. Tanaka dutifully licks the leftovers from the waiting finger.

"That was so good, Ryuu," Suga says warmly, voice thick with residual pleasure, but also approval. "You're amazing." He swoops down to cover Tanaka's pleased grin with a kiss. When he pulls away, he looks back at Daichi. "I think _our captain_ has a reward for you."

Daichi does, indeed. Smiling, he starts by slowly stroking Tanaka's cock. He hadn't realized it until now, but his hand is drenched in precome, making the glide of it easy. So Tanaka had enjoyed pleasing Suga, just like Daichi had suspected he would. Good.

While he continues stroking, Suga untwists Tanaka's upper half, rearranging him so that he's lying across his thighs. He uses one hand to pillow Tanaka's head and the other to reach a nipple, rubbing it slowly. Tanaka sighs, melting into him, and Daichi smiles at the thought that, even like this, Suga can't help being somewhat motherly. (Though Daichi would be signing his own death warrant if Suga knew he thought that.)

Daichi starts moving his hips, groaning at Tanaka's heat. He plans on going slowly and building up again, but Tanaka almost immediately whines, "Daichi, c'mon." It's possible that they've created a monster, Daichi realizes, but he doesn't mind complying, so he returns to the brutal pace he'd set before. This time, when Tanaka gets close, Daichi pushes harder. The clap of their skin crescendos, Daichi's hand tugs at Tanaka's cock, and then, suddenly, everything is clutching, pulsing heat, gripping him, holding him in place. Tanaka's face shatters beautifully, his entire body vibrating as it tightens and comes undone simultaneously. His fingers dig into Suga's arm and he comes hard over Daichi's hand, cum splattering against his own heaving torso.

The sight alone gets Daichi there much faster than he'd expected. He meant to pull out before, because that's the polite thing to do when they didn’t talk about it beforehand, but it hits him harder and faster than he'd anticipated. In fact, he ends up falling forward, catching himself on the mattress with one hand, pushing Tanaka's leg closer to his chest, doing the exact _opposite_ of what he'd meant to and driving just a little bit deeper as his orgasm quakes through him. Tanaka hisses and then hums, but Daichi doesn't watch his face. Can't. He only knows the feel of his spine pulling taut like rubber band, head tipping toward the ceiling, and the devastation of his own pleasure, a sweeping wave from groin to extremities. Tanaka's leg slides from his shoulder just before his arm gives out, and then Daichi's sprawled on top of him, head cushioned against one firm pec. Tanaka just chuckles, unfazed by Daichi's weight or the feeling of sweat and spunk smearing between them. Which is good, because Daichi is content to lay with his face pressed against Tanaka's chest, listening to the fast and steady patter of his heart against his sternum. He sighs and, a moment later, a pair of arms wraps around him and a hand strokes through his sweaty hair.

This is everything he'd hoped it would be and then some. Admittedly, he'd been a little worried about inviting Tanaka into this sphere, about how well he would fit and what kind of dynamic he'd bring, but now he knows it was right, and that it will only get better from here. Tanaka is exactly the spark that he (and Suga, too) had wanted and now, as he holds Daichi affectionately, both of them still reeling in aftershocks, he absorbs the familiar light and warmth of Tanaka and solidifies it into a burning bead in his chest, storing it right next to the one he keeps for Suga.

 

\---

 

At their next practice, they're going over serves and receives. Daichi stands on one end of the court, preparing to serve, and Tanaka faces him across the net. Just as Daichi tosses the ball, Tanaka calls, "Give me a good one, _captain_!" and Daichi freezes, blood rushing loudly through his ears. The ball hits the ground untouched. He can vaguely see Suga double over with laughter in his peripheral vision.

**Author's Note:**

> I am made of stardust and sin.
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://areyouactuallystupid.tumblr.com/post/144981671912


End file.
